


Craving

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Gladio misses Ignis very much while he's away, and finds a favorite shirt to be inspiring.





	Craving

Ignis was still out with the hunters when Gladio returned to their apartment.  It had been a long day of training new recruits, but it had been even longer since he'd seen Ignis.  Three days, and he and Prompto wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

Gladio made himself some dinner and ate it standing up.  He cleaned up and paced around a little, impatiently. Nothing seemed to hold his interest. He tried reading, listening to music - nothing. Oh, he knew what the problem was, all right, but he'd grown annoyed.  He'd been pleasuring himself in the shower, in the evening before bed - sometimes both, sometimes more than once - but it wasn't enough. Because it wasn't _him_.  Wasn't the impossibly lithe, wickedly passionate man who had, apparently, spoiled Gladio for his own hand.

And Gladio, Captain of the Crownsguard, had apparently been turned back into a horny, pining teenager, seeing as how he couldn't go three days without him.

He sighed.  If he wasn't going to be able to relax, the least he could do was be useful. He walked toward the bedroom, pondering the overdue laundry. As he sorted through it, a finely tailored shirt caught his eye. Ignis had been wearing it the night before he set out, and Gladio had taken it off him quite slowly, as he recalled. He held the garment in his hand, relishing the pulses that reliving those sweet moments sent shooting through his body.

Ignis had played with him like a cat, sharp and predatory.  He hadn't _wanted_ to unbutton the purple patterned shirt so slowly, waiting for a nod before moving to the next button. But he _had_ very much wanted to be told precisely how to do it, by cool green eyes and curving, mocking lips. He ran the fabric over his hands.  

And again, he found himself completely hard in his pants. Gladio let out an impatient huff and threw the shirt over his shoulder, reaching in for more darks. The scent of cedar and spice and the unique essence that was Ignis wafted past his neck, and he was lost again.

Gladio closed his eyes and remembered soft tones and urgent whispers as he shuddered. He sat down on the bed and went ahead and held the shirt to his face, since there was no one there to see. He inhaled. Ignis had gotten relatively worked up before finally allowing Gladio to remove the shirt completely, and Gladio could still smell it on the shirt’s collar.  He sighed out as the scent enveloped him. _Fuck. Guess laundry ain't happening tonight, either._

He figured he may as well make the most of it, removing all of his clothes and settling back into a haze of sensation. His fingers stroked lightly along his freed, leaking cock, before grasping it fully as a deep sound escaped him.  He pulled his fingers back, just slightly, letting the tip emerge from the foreskin, and urgency overtook him almost immediately. His fingers flexed as he quickly stroked at a demanding pace.

He pulled himself almost to the brink, stopping and squeezing hard at the base of his cock when he got close. Just the way a smoother hand had gripped him like an iron vise, and he'd wanted nothing else. Ignis had edged him twice that night before finally fucking him.  He groaned at the memory, knowing he wouldn't have that kind of control over himself today.

Gladio shivered, thinking about it. He rummaged in the bedside table for the lube and coated his fingers with it, his momentarily neglected cock jumping with anticipation.  He sighed as he eased one finger inside, this time wishing not for Ignis’ clever fingers - and Six, they were unbearably clever - but for his darting, warm tongue.

His finger slid further and he moaned, his thumb rubbing around his entrance, pressing delicately like the wet flicks he wanted so badly. He began to buck his hips a bit, and a second finger joined the first.  His other hand went back to his shaft, stroking, and his body jerked in earnest, sliding and twitching its way toward release. He felt his spine tingle with pleasure and his stomach muscles clench.

He suddenly stopped, again. It was almost like Ignis was there with him, smiling at his squirms and encouraging him to wait, telling him how good he was.  Gladio gasped, open-mouthed, and stilled, but for his trembling. He wiped his slick fingers on a nearby towel.

When he returned his hand to his cock, his other hand grabbed at purple fabric, his breath fluttering the cloth at his face. He saw Ignis’ face above him when he'd finally, finally pounded into Gladio the other night, disheveled and sweaty and lost in him, and Gladio quivered and snapped into release.  He thought of Ignis’ broken noises of bliss as Gladio had come between them, warmth coating their chests. The pleasure he'd been holding back flooded forward, and his teeth clenched. His body curled around itself in exquisite pulses, and he let out a groan as small shimmering dots sparkled in his vision.

His phone rang, the special ring he'd assigned to Ignis, and Gladio unwrapped his hand from his still-throbbing cock and answered immediately as he always did, a bit breathlessly.

“Hey, Iggy. Everything okay?”  Gladio gulped air through his nose.

“Our day has gone better than expected, actually, though apparently not nearly as well as yours.”

He heard the smile in Ignis’ voice, and the teasing, lilting tone made his toes curl a little all over again. A low chuckle rumbled in his chest.

“You know me too well.”

Ignis hummed. “Lovely. Good to hear my guess was correct. I called because we've completed our work and I'll be home early.  Now I wish we'd been several minutes faster.” He drawled the words into a bit of a growl.

Gladio heard a car door slam from the driveway and also through the phone, and heard Prompto's cheery double-honk as he pulled away.  He breathed deeply, still sitting on the bed with his head leaned against the headboard. Ignis found him like that, and the earlier prick of missing Gladio that he'd felt hardened into an urgent spike of need.

Gladio gazed up at him, eyes glazed and a bit sheepish at the mess. He was wearing nothing but his own come, and Ignis’ shirt was draped over his leg. Gods, it was one of the hottest things Ignis had ever seen - assuming that he was even able to rank the series of delicious memories and ideas that flashed through his mind at the sight.  He nearly flung his glasses onto a nearby table and stalked toward his lover, licking his lips in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [FFXV Writers' Discord](https://ffxvwriters.tumblr.com/), who enabled and encouraged this. :)


End file.
